


Cupid’s Chokehold

by Str4y



Series: Of Predator and Prey [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bunny Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Minho, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Wolf Hybrid Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Chan thought that moving in would be good. Despite Jeongin and Changbin warning him of the downsides to moving in with Minho, Chan did it anyway.And maybe that was a mistake.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Of Predator and Prey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075577
Comments: 30
Kudos: 269





	Cupid’s Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s not Christmas anymore but here’s a present anyways. 
> 
> Ah, I don’t like hybrid fics so don’t expect this to be a fluffy hybrid lovefest. There’s of course plenty angst though there’s a good ending. 
> 
> SPOILER:  
> Don’t let the tags scare you! The scary bits are all part of a nightmare Chan has since he’s going through withdrawals from not seeing his little bunny. Nothing bad happens to them I promise 💛

Chan thought that moving in would be good. Despite Jeongin and Changbin warning him of the downsides to moving in with Minho, Chan did it anyway. 

_ He’s a rabbit, Chan! _

Chan was very aware. He appreciated Changbin’s concern. But he was ready to live with Minho. 

_ It’s great that you two are together but are you sure moving in with him is a good idea? _

Chan thought it was. Jeongin was just trying to make sure Chan was really thinking this through. 

It was a good idea. Chan thought that it was at least. 

But maybe it wasn’t. 

He loved Minho. Truly. Wholeheartedly loved this man. 

So why did he have these  _ urges _ ? 

Ever since they’d moved in together, Chan had started to have these horrific thoughts. No, they were  _ normal _ —but towards Minho!? 

Chan was a predator. And Minho was prey. Through time their relationship made less sense, and there were more cons to moving in together than there were pros. The biggest being... well, Minho was prey. And Chan was a predator. 

Spending every waking minute with prey was hard. Chan had never seen Minho as food before. At least not until their second night together. 

Their  _ first _ shower together. 

Minho had wreaked of this pleasant scent that had Chan's head spinning. He’d never smelled it before. Not like that. Not within such a small distance. Not to the point he could just—no. He loved Minho. Minho  _ wasn’t _ food. 

But it was hard. It  _ was so hard.  _ Chan couldn’t even keep himself from drooling as he stood to Minho’s back during that shower, staring at the lines until his eyes would meet that fluffy white tail. 

_ He just wanted to—no. He didn’t want to do that. Not to Minho.  _

Chan took a deep breath, gazing through files at his desk.

_ Minho wasn’t food.  _

“Hey, you still working?”

Chan froze, eyes meeting his problem in the doorway. His prey. 

“It’s late, come to bed.” 

Minho’s ears were perked, and the way he batted his lashes... Chan knew what Minho wanted. It made sense, Minho  _ was  _ a rabbit. They fucked like crazy. 

Chan and Minho were a really good pair. Minho loved to fuck and Chan loved to deliver. With a rabbit, Chan could get as animalistic as he wanted. Minho took everything like an excited pro. 

But it was getting  _ really _ hard to hold back. 

It was getting  _ so _ hard to not chomp down on that delicate shoulder. 

“I love you,” Minho was laughing, face buried against the pillow and cheeks flushed pink as his ears vibrated. He was so excited. He was  _ always _ excited. 

Chan thrust harder, nails digging into Minho’s already bruised thighs. 

“Harder~” 

Minho was pushing it. Minho couldn’t tell what he was doing to Chan, could he? How he was driving Chan over the edge. 

Chan gave a low growl, ears perking as he rammed into the rabbit hard, gazing down at his hands to keep track of the pressure. 

He couldn’t draw blood. Not now. Usually it was fine. Usually Minho even begged Chan to lap it up. But no. He couldn’t. Not this time. 

Not this time. 

“Chan, I’m so close—“ Minho was panting, shuddering as his hand gripped Chan’s wrist, only burying those nails deeper into Minho’s side as he turned slightly. 

A great position—for literally any other time. But now? This position just made Chan want to tear Minho’s pretty throat out. His artery on full display. 

Fuck. 

Chan took a hand from Minho’s thigh, placing it against Minho’s hair to bury his face into the sheets. He couldn’t see him. He couldn't let Minho see how dark his eyes were. How hungry he really was. 

He couldn’t do it. 

Chan came in nauseating spurts, keeping Minho’s face pressed down as his nails raked hard into the pliant skin. 

He could  _ smell _ it. But he had to endure. The pheromones were unbelievable. He could barely stomach the scent Minho was giving off. 

Chan was salivating, keeping Minho’s head in the sheets as Minho came against them, breath wild and mouth slack with his own saliva. The pheromones Chan was giving off had a very different effect to Minho. But he couldn’t tell Minho what lingered. What sat in his own scent. 

The bloodlust. 

——

Three more days of the smell, three more days of trying to ignore the thoughts of ripping open his bunny’s throat. He couldn’t do that to Minho. He absolutely couldn’t. 

He loved him. 

“Chan, you look sick. Did you eat today?”

Funny of Minho to ask that. All Chan wanted to eat was rabbit.  _ His _ rabbit. So no, no he hadn’t eaten. 

“Yeah, I had some stew earlier.” He lied. 

Minho’s smile was kind, “Ah, Jisung and I went to that new place downtown. He made me try some sort of salad mixed with seeds, which was definitely not my thing, but the extra carrots and berries were amazing. 

“I’m glad.”

He wasn’t. Jisung was a nuisance. It didn’t help that he gave off the same scent sometimes. When Jisung came by it only made the scent worse. 

“Hyunjin and Jisung actually want to come by tomorrow to see the place.” 

Hyunjin. Another nuisance. That deer was trouble too. All of this prey under one roof trapped with a big bad wolf. Perfect. Sounded like a  _ great _ time. 

“That sounds nice,” Chan lied as he leaned back into Minho on the couch, eyes wandering from the tv screen to the floor. 

The scent was everywhere. And it would only amplify with Minho’s friends. 

Too much prey in one place. 

“Chan, you’ve been a little off lately, are you sure it’s okay?” Minho tilted his head, ears losing their usual spunk, “if it’s too much we can skip it! I know you and Jisung don’t really get along.”

“It’s fine. I can invite Jeongin and Chang—,” wait, maybe not Changbin…, “Ah, Felix?”

Minho laughed, “I love Changbin, you know that. He should come too. Invite everyone!”

_ No.  _

Not Changbin. Changbin was a no go. That snake would have his fangs in Jisung the second he met him. 

Some prey was impossible to protect. Jisung and Changbin were best to never meet. 

“Changbin and Jisung... you know.”

“I don’t think Changbin would lose control, he never has before!” Minho was right but, “he even dated a mouse before, right?”

_ Dated _ .  _ Yeah, he did. Until he fucking ate her.  _

“I wonder what happened between them,”

_ He fucking ate her.  _

“They didn’t work. Changbin prefers predators.”

“Big into that power play, huh?” Minho made the mistake of crawling into Chan’s lap, locking his arms around the wolf’s neck, “how do they assert their dominance?”

Chan inhaled deep, “they rip each other apart until someone comes up on top.”

Minho scrunched his nose at that, ears vibrating slightly, “seems like too much work. I don’t know how you did that before me.” 

_ Very carefully. _

Honestly, it was easier to fight with others for dominance than it was trying not to rip Minho apart. 

“Your friends can come. I’ll ask Jeongin and Felix to come.”

“You think Felix will let me scratch his ears?” Minho asked excitedly, “you know i'm soft for kitty cats.”

“He might hiss at you.”

_ Or kill him.  _

——

Maybe inviting everyone had been a good idea. Maybe it had been a fantastic idea to have all of those scents around. Jeongin and Felix thankfully overpowered the scents lingering from Minho and his friends. It helped a lot. 

“Thanks for dinner, guys.” Jeongin was the best help. His scent in particular had kept everything in line. The lingering scent of the fox kept everyone so calm throughout the night. Perks of being a fox. 

“Thank you for coming!” Minho beamed in reply, adjusting the sweater that had fallen off of his shoulder for the hundredth time that night. Chan knew better. Minho wore it on purpose. He knew how much Chan  _ loved _ that sweater. 

“The house is so nice, you guys did really well.” Jisung sighed, “thank you again, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Jisung had his eyes tight on Minho, completely ignoring Chan. 

Chan studied Minho’s face as the rabbit seemed to struggle to remember what Jisung meant, “ah! Yeah that play, I promise!”

The play. Chan forgot that they were doing that. Some predator vs. prey shit that made Chan’s skin crawl. Those sorts of things were like horror movies to prey. Chan didn’t appreciate that Jisung had insisted Minho go to that thing. 

Maybe Jisung could tell Chan was losing his grip. 

As the group piled out of the home and gave their too-long goodbyes, that scent returned. 

Like  _ wildfire _ , it filled his nose. 

“That was nice, even if Felix totally wanted to devour Jisung all night. You could tell.” Minho laughed, “we should hook them up…”

Not  _ that _ kind of devouring, Chan knew that much. 

“Felix and Jisung? Sounds like a disaster. Tom and Jerry together?”

“They’d be entertaining!” Minho laughed, all bubbly and with enough spunk to have his nose scrunching  _ way _ too cutely. Way  _ too _ much right now. 

Chan turned away, taking a deep breath, “we should clean up—“

“Yes,” Chan felt Minho’s hands move around his neck, nails dug into either side of his throat as those sinful lips grazed along Chan’s jaw, “we could go clean up together.”

That’s not what Chan meant. Minho knew that. 

But Chan wasn’t about to complain. He couldn’t. The aroma was  _ taunting  _ him. 

So he gave in. 

Chan was losing it. As he fucked the rabbit against the shower wall he couldn’t help but growl, face buried in Minho’s neck. 

The smell was too much. Minho was too much. 

Chan took deep breaths as the rabbit rolled his ass against Chan’s hips, moans brightening up the room. 

He  _ couldn’t _ do this. 

The aroma of rabbit was filling his nose with every thrust. Minho smelled undeniably delicious. Minho smelled like... a fresh apple pie. He smelled as good as the bakery down the street smelled when Chan walked by. Minho smelled like everything Chan could ever want. And that was bad. Very fucking bad. 

Chan’s mouth ran along Minho’s shoulder, increasing his pace as his nails sunk into Minho’s hips. He loved him. He had to keep reminding himself that he loved Minho. 

But it was so hard. 

He tasted so good. Minho tasted so good. 

Chan deepened his thrusts, slamming the rabbit against the wall as he sighed out pleasantly. 

_ Blood _ . 

Chan hadn’t realized that his teeth had sunken into Minho’s shoulder, hadn’t realized that Minho’s breaths had grown more panicked. Minho and Chan had done this before. Minho probably thought this was normal for a moment. 

But it  _ wasn’t,  _ and Chan wasn’t sure how to stop himself. 

“C-Chan!”

Minho was panicking through his gasps and moans. Slightly. The panic was minimal, but it was there. Maybe Minho wasn’t aware of how bad this was. 

Chan dug his teeth deeper, Minho growing light against him as Chan manhandled him, burying himself deep as he came before picking up the pace again. 

This was all normal.  _ Usually _ . But Chan wasn’t supposed to still be latched onto Minho as he fucked him like a wild animal. He was supposed to let go. Not use Minho as a chew toy. 

_ Minho wasn’t a chew toy.  _

“Chan, loosen up—“

Chan covered Minho’s mouth with his free hand as he continued to fuck him, teeth releasing only to sink back into another spot, blood filling Chan’s mouth as he knawed into the younger man’s flesh. 

_ Rabbit _ . 

_ Rabbit tasted so good.  _

Minho tasted  _ so _ good. 

Chan was in a lucid state, hips tiring and causing him to slow his movements. With a single glance he could see his cum leaking down Minho’s thigh. 

He had to stop. Minho was whimpering against his hand at that point, weak hands trying to pry chan off of his shoulder. 

Chan removed his teeth, noticing how he’d neatly torn Minho’s shoulder from his bite. He kept his hand over Minho’s mouth as he ran his free hand along Minho’s hip. 

Shit. 

Chan pulled Minho from the wall, sinking to the shower floor. 

He wasn’t bleeding too badly despite the tear. Chan mustn’t have punctured as much as he thought. Thankfully. 

Chan took a deep breath as he removed his hand from Minho’s mouth, saliva coating his palm. 

_ Shit _ . 

“Minho?” Chan had to shake the hunger. He turned Minho to face him, Minho’s eyes wide as he looked at Chan, “are you okay?”

Minho took a moment to respond, eyes fixating on Chan, “where did that come from?” 

Minho wasn’t  _ hurt.  _ He was just  _ shocked.  _

“I don’t—“

“Maybe we shouldn’t have sex in the shower anymore…” Minho brought his hand to cup over his shoulder, eyes leaving Chan’s to scan the floor, “I should clean my shoulder.”

“I can help—“

“No, it’s okay. I can clean it myself.”

Maybe he  _ was _ hurt. Minho wanted Chan to leave. He wanted Chan to leave the room. It was painfully obvious to the point Chan’s chest started to tense. 

Chan nodded, fingertips grazing Minho’s cheek as he pulled away, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Chan didn’t stay and he didn’t answer. It wasn’t okay. He had to get out of there before the scent lingering around the bathroom caused Chan to snap again. 

Again. 

He’d snapped. He nearly—he could have kept going if he really lost it. He could have killed Minho.

“Hey,” Minho’s fingers tapped Chan’s shoulder, “are you okay, Chan?”

Chan took a deep breath as he turned to face the taller man, noticing just how pale Minho looked. He must’ve lapped up a lot more blood than he’d thought. Minho didn’t look bright at all. Not like he usually did. 

“Chan?”

“I could have killed you.” 

Minho didn’t seem... surprised. And Chan wasn’t sure if that scared him or gave him some sort of relief. 

“I’m okay, though.”

“Look at you…” Chan cupped Minho’s face in his hands, Minho’s ears hanging lower than he was used to. Minho’s ears never lay so low. They were always standing tall. They were never like this. Ever. 

Minho looked horrible. 

“Chan, I’m okay. Really.”

“I should sleep on the couch, right?”

Minho didn’t fight him on that. That was  _ so  _ unbearably telling. 

Minho knew that Chan could kill him. He  _ knew.  _

——

Chan woke up feeling numb. He had scrubbed his mouth but he could still taste Minho on his tongue. This was bad. His entire head buzzed of rabbit. All he wanted to do was fuck Minho and then... eat him. 

He wanted to eat his boyfriend. 

“I fucking warned you.” Changbin told him as he settled on Chan’s couch, beer can in hand as he gripped the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “I warned you about moving in with him. 

“We put so much into this place...”

“Well you gotta sell it. Or go back to living separately. This isn’t going to work and you know it.” Changbin hissed, shaking his head, “he loves you too much, he’ll never leave.”

“Changbin...”

“That stupid rabbit would let you take his whole lucky rabbits foot and still stay with you. He’d let you tear his throat out and he’d probably be more concerned with how you’d feel if he died than how he would feel about dying.”

Chan leaned back into the couch, eyes fixating on the carpet, “I can’t afford to leave...”

“Stay with me, Hell, stay with Jeongin. Anyone who isn’t Minho. If you two stay like this, you’re going to kill him.”

“How do other people do this? Why can’t I?”

“You’re a fucking wolf.”

“But others have been able to live with prey, why can’t I?”

“Because he’s a fucking rabbit.”

Chan growled lowly, “I don’t understand. Why does that make a difference?”

“He’s like candy to you. You could probably manage to live with someone who wasn’t a rabbit, but you just  _ had  _ to fall in love with a rabbit.”

“I do love him. Changbin I have to make this work.”

“You can’t. You’ve always known that.”

Chan shook his head, biting hard into his bottom lip, “no... I can make it work.”

Changbin offered Chan a sorrowful look, “I can see how much you two love each other. You’ve always fought the odds. You two are practically perfect for one another. The perfect pieces to each other’s puzzle.”

“If we’re perfect, then why can’t we work?”

“Because you’re a wolf. And he’s a rabbit.”

“I can’t change that?! I can’t take anything to change what I am. And he can’t either.”

Changbin watched Chan with hurt eyes, “if you don’t leave, you’re going to fucking murder him.”

This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t okay. 

“I love him.”

“I know you do... I was there when you told him for the first time.”

“Then you know I can’t...”

“If you really love Minho, you need to move out. One of you needs to get out of here. Chan I can smell him  _ everywhere  _ in that home _.” _

“He just...”

“It’s affecting me too. His scent is all over the place. Rabbits are as bad for me as they are for you.” Changbin took a deep breath, “if you don’t move out of here, you’ll kill the person you love. And I know you don’t want that.”

Chan was teary eyed, “I can stay with you?”

“Of course...”

Chan took a deep breath, wiping at his eyes that were starting to produce stubborn tears, “I can’t stop these urges. I can’t stop. I really hurt him last night. I slept out here to keep him safe but... all night long I could smell him.”

“You have to get out of here. You two cannot live together.”

“We’ve been planning this for so long... for years. We’ve planned this for fucking years.”

“I know...”

Chan shut his eyes tight, “tomorrow... I’ll leave tomorrow. Can I, or is that too soon? I don’t have enough money for a hotel—.”

“You should leave now. You can stay with me now.”

“I... Changbin, he deserves an explanation. We can talk it over.”

“I’m sure Minho is aware... and I’m sure he’ll try to talk you out of it.”

“He won’t want to die—.”

“Rabbits fucking hate being alone.”

Chan grimaced at the thought of leaving Minho alone. 

“If you stay to explain he’s going to convince you to stay.”

“For his safety, I won’t. If I’m not at your house by tomorrow morning... come by and drag me. I swear I don’t want to hurt him.”

“It’s so hard to... it’s so easy when you’re with someone and you feel so happy with them to ignore things. You feel like your love will overpower, and then you realize that you’ve made a mistake when your fangs are piercing her throat and their life slips away from underneath of you. You’ll never forget the stare in the end, or the betrayed look in their eyes. You’ll never forget just how good they smelled and tasted in that moment.”

Chan turned away, bottom lip quivering. 

“You didn’t tell me that you loved her.”

“I would have died for Chaeryong.”

The mouse. Changbin loved the mousy girl that he brought to parties on his hip. 

“We didn’t move in together. But she stayed the night and I couldn’t take it. I sunk my fangs into her neck while she slept. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t stop. That’s the problem with absolute prey. When you fall for the prey that attracts your taste buds the most, you’re asking for trouble.”

“Changbin...”

“I really like Minho. Everyone likes Minho. And everyone likes you and Minho. But if you guys continue living together, you’ll end up heartbroken.”

“Why can’t I be with him...?”

“The urge hasn’t always been there, right? Minho isn’t a deer so he isn’t absolute prey to you but... you haven’t always wanted to taste him?”

Chan shook his head. 

“Then move out. Just separate entirely. Just for a little while so you can shake his scent. Otherwise... you’ll snap.”

“I don’t want that... I don’t want any of it.”

“You don’t have a choice. If you stay, you’re going to call me crying about how you killed him.”

Chan didn’t have a choice, did he? 

——

Minho was sitting at the dining room table in silence. He still looked pale. And Chan knew he had caused it. And he didn’t mean to cause it. 

He didn’t. 

“Minho... what do you think?”

The rabbit looked at Chan, eyes glossy and lights dancing across his pupils, “I don’t want you to leave...”

Of course he didn’t. 

“Staying could hurt you, you know that.”

“Chan...”

“It’s not for long. Well... I mean we can’t live together anymore, but—.”

Minho’s bottom lips quivered. 

“Minho it’s for your safety... what if it happens again and I can’t stop myself?”

“It was an accident.”

Chan got up from his chair, pulling Minho’s chin up to look at him, “and when it happens again, and I kill you?”

“You won’t...”

“How do you figure? What makes you think I couldn’t snap and devour you whole?”

“Because you’re  _ you _ . You’d never hurt me Chan.”

“Your shoulder... Minho. I could have killed you. I  _ wanted _ to kill you.”

“No you didn’t—.”

“You smell so good. So good that I could tear you apart.”

Minho pulled himself up, looking Chan in the eye, “you won’t...”

“Minho...”

Minho’s ears fell, and his eyes looked so weary. He didn’t want Chan to go. 

“It’s just a break... just for awhile. It’s for your safety.”

“Don’t leave me...”

It stung. 

“It’s just for a little while. You know how much I love you. You know what I would do for you. How much I would hate myself if I ever hurt you.”

“Chan I don’t like this...”

“I’m so sorry, bunny.”

“Please...?”

Chan ran his thumb across the bottom of Minho’s right eye, sighing at the wetness that followed. 

“It’s temporary... I’ll be staying with a friend. Everything will be okay, I’ll shake the scent and then we can figure out what to do.”

Minho shook his head, “I don’t want you to...”

Chan watched the sad rabbit, nearly faltering as tears strode down Minho’s cheeks. But he couldn’t falter. He wouldn’t. He had to be firm. 

“I love you. More than anything. So let’s make sure we have all of eternity to spend it together, okay?”

Minho didn’t let up. He’d gone on over and over about how he didn’t want Chan to leave. About how they could find a way around the insatiable hunger.

But this was the only way. And it was all Chan could think to do. 

——

Separating from Minho was hard. Changbin suggested a complete cold-turkey approach. The faster Chan shook Minho’s scent, the faster he’d be able to see him again without the urge to tear him to pieces. 

And God did things get worse without Minho. Chan would lay in Changbin’s guest room at night, grinding his hips against his body pillow wildly. He’d pretend it was Minho. He’d pretend Minho was there with him. But he felt so empty. And it got worse every night. Eventually Chan tore the pillow to shreds, visions of himself tearing Minho apart flooding his thoughts. 

The worst part of it all, was that it felt good. 

Tearing the pillow apart had felt so good. 

Though the following week without the pillow were absolute hell. Chan couldn’t stop thinking about Minho. And how much he missed him. Or how much he just wanted to see him. Or talk to him. 

They hadn’t spoken in too long. Chan had blocked his number to keep himself from asking Minho over. And Changbin had asked Minho not to come by. 

It was like rehab in a way. But Chan wanted to break it. He wanted to break it so badly so he could see Minho. 

“Are you gonna be okay Chan?” Changbin asked as he pat Chan’s hair, “I won’t be that long. A few hours, maybe?”

Chan nodded as he clung to his pillow in the bed. He was restless. And he felt miserable. Today was particularly bad. 

“I’m okay.”

“You sure you don’t want me to bring you anything to eat?”

Chan shook his head, “I’m really okay... I had something earlier. I’m just going to sleep.” Chan sighed out, holding the pillow to his face. 

Changbin huffed at that, “alright Chan. I’ll see you in a few hours, call me if you change your mind about food.”

Chan nodded, burying himself as deeply into the small pillow as he could. His head had spun all day, and he was lethargic. But he’d be fine. 

He’d take this extra time to sleep. 

The click of the door and Chan was ready to fall asleep, staring into space awhile as his lids got heavy. 

The next couple of days had been better. It had been around two weeks without Minho. Two weeks of no contact. Chan figured he’d finally beaten the urge to talk to him. He hoped that when he contacted Minho again, the rabbit wouldn’t hate him. He really hoped Minho didn’t hate him. And he really hoped Minho was okay. 

Changbin had given Chan mini updates via Jeongin, who was thankfully checking up on Minho from time to time. Chan really was thankful for being friends with a fox. Jeongin could handle any scent without temptation, and he’d told Chan that Minho seemed more understanding with time, though he had been absolutely distraught for the first few days. 

Things would be okay. Chan knew they’d be okay. This time apart was good. It would just make their love stronger, right? 

Chan dozed off, happy thoughts of him and Minho together causing him to smile wide. 

He loved Minho.

The sound of shuffling had Chan’s eyes wide, the clock beside his bed indicating he’d been out for two hours. Which meant Changbin had gone to work. At first, he thought the shuffling  _ was  _ Changbin. But it couldn’t be him. As Chan rolled over he could feel all of his senses acting up at once. 

Settled at the foot of the bed was his little rabbit.

Despite what Jeongin had told him, Minho looked absolutely miserable. His ears were low and he was more pale than he’d been weeks ago when Chan left. He had a sadness in his eyes that disrupted Chan’s chest. 

“Minho?” Chan turned himself over and sat upright, the bunny watching him from his place across the bed, “what’s wrong?”

“Chan...”

Chan couldn’t resist, he pulled Minho by his wrist forward, the rabbit crawling into Chan’s lap, desperation in his eyes as he looped both arms around Chan’s neck slowly, almost like he was worried to touch Chan. 

“Minho, what are you doing here?”

“I can’t... I miss you so much.” Minho whimpered, bottom lip quivering. 

Chan wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, watching the saddened rabbit at his lap, “when did you get here?”

“Changbin left the door unlocked... I just wanted to see you.”

Chan took a deep breath, moving a hand from Minho’s hand to brush across his cheek, “it wouldn’t have been much longer—.”

“I had to see you now.” 

“Minho—.”

“I missed you so much...” Minho slipped a hand down to Chan’s waistband, fingers hooking underneath the cloth, “I've missed you so much I’m going crazy. Chan... you know I’m a rabbit. You know I... it’s been so lonely. I’ve missed you so much I can barely breathe.”

“Minho...”

“Chan...” Minho looked like he was going to cry, “everytime I go to bed I cry because you’re not there. I stare at the door all night waiting for you to come and you never do...”

Chan ran his hand soothingly along Minho’s cheek, “Minho...”

“I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to see you... I’m losing it. I can’t do this, Chan.” Minho hiccuped, watching Chan with pained eyes. 

Shit. 

Chan pressed his lips to Minho’s, silencing the man’s hiccups and the start of his sobs. 

He couldn’t wait anymore. He couldn’t. 

They’d fucked for what felt hours. Chan had filled Minho twice as they moved around on the bed, stamina only seeming to increase with every new position. There was something that felt different about this time. Maybe the time apart had just made everything feel  _ so  _ much better. 

Chan kissed Minho’s throat happily as he thrust into the rabbit below, Minho’s ears perked up and vibrating as he took each of Chan’s thrusts with giggles and moans. 

He loved him. He loved him. He loved him. 

Chan rolled his hips as another orgasm hit him, low growls leaving his own throat while he sucked along Minho’s own, leaving pretty red marks he hoped would linger for days. 

Minho always looked good covered in Chan’s love marks. 

“Chan...” Minho whispered underneath Chan, eyes leaky as his breaths stay consistently shallow, “I love you...”

Chan couldn’t help his smile as he stilled himself inside of Minho, pressing small kisses to Minho’s nose and lips before pulling himself out and wrapping himself around Minho, “I love you too, bunny.”

Minho’s breaths steadied as they lay together, Chan laying behind Minho, an arm around Minho’s stomach as he held him to his chest, face buried against Minho’s hair, “I’m so sorry for showing up unexpectedly. I just... Chan I couldn’t take it.”

Chan pressed subtle kisses to Minho’s hair, “I missed you... I couldn’t sleep and I just... I keep staring at my door every night too. I keep waiting to see you and your big dumb smile...” 

Minho laughed at that, lacing their fingers together, “I missed you so much. I really couldn’t handle it anymore...”

“Not a second has gone by where I haven’t missed you... not a single day.” Chan whispered, smiling happily at the rabbit who was nuzzling back into his chest. 

He loved him. He loved him. He loved him. 

Chan could hear Minho’s soft breaths as he nuzzled into the back of Minho’s neck, pressing slight kisses against the rabbits skin, tasting the man’s sweat with each press. 

He loved him. He loved him. 

Chan tightened his arm around Minho’s waist, running his thumb across the man’s knuckle as their fingers stayed clasped together, kisses lingering towards Minho’s throat. 

He loved him. 

Chan felt a sense of euphoria rush over him as his mouth grazed the man’s throat slowly, the pulsing jugular against his teeth causing him to shiver. 

He lo—. 

Chan sunk his teeth deep, sighing as bliss filled his own throat, arm holding Minho as tight as he could muster. 

He.

Chan tore his mouth away harshly, letting out a low growl as his eyes caught the side of gushing blood and torn tendons. 

Minho tasted  _ so _ good. 

His teeth met Minho’s flesh again, making another gruesome tear as he squeezed the man tightly in his grasp, barely registering the pained choking that was coming from Minho’s lips.

There was sputtering, a few sobs, but mostly Chan’s own growling. Animalistic low growls and breaths that had Chan flipping Minho onto his back, Chan crawling on top of him to watch the rabbit quiver beneath him with wide eyes. 

Minho tasted so—.

“Chan?!”

Chan could barely register Minho’s words as he watched blood stream onto the sheets below. The scent was unfathomably sweet. Chan needed more. He dived down onto Minho’s neck, lapping up the blood that left the shaking creature's throat. 

Minho. 

Chan rut his hips, mouth latching onto the wound, sucking on the man’s throat as he felt slight pressure from Minho’s hands under him. 

He pulled off, eyes wild as his own growling filled the room. Minho was wide eyed, mouth parted in shock. 

“I’m sorry.” Chan whispered flatly, hands reaching up to wrap around Minho’s neck, “it’s too... too good.”

Minho choked out a sob as Chan wrapped his hands around the rabbits throat, pressing hard in attempts to silence the rabbit fast. Not that he could make much noise besides sobs and agonal breaths anyways. 

But Chan had to silence that. Because all he wanted was to hear his own growling and breathing. Not Minho’s broken ones. 

Silence. After moments of Chan holding his hands down against Minho’s throat, the rabbit stilled and his eyes rolled back and shut. 

Chan watched the man beneath him before sliding himself into the bloody crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of the rabbit as he dragged the covers over them. 

“Goodnight, Minho.” 

——

Morning came too fast. And Chan had lost track of himself as he hummed over the stove, eyes weary and red as he caught himself in the reflection of the pot. 

Chan looked away, focusing on the broth filling an impeccable aroma around the room. The scent coating the walls. Lingering. 

There was the click of the door and Chan’s hand stilled with the ladle he was using to stir. 

Ah. 

“Chan, I’m back! Sorry I’m late. I got stuck at work and just crashed at Jeongin’s since I was too tired to come home.”

Chan hummed in reply at the snakes words, the scent finally disrupting as Chan heard footsteps behind him. 

It was silent for a moment, Chan releasing the ladle and turning slowly to face the snake whose face was full of disappointment. 

Chan took a moment to process his situation before parting his lips slowly, “oh.”

Changbin’s scent filled the room, almost clearing the room of the scent that steamed from his pot. 

“Rabbit stew?” Changbin hissed out, eyes narrow. 

Rabbit stew. 

Chan turned slowly, eyeing the white fuzzy bit that was turning at the top of the pot. 

And then he broke down. 

Realization. Like his mind had cleared. He could finally see clearly. 

He could smell the lingering scent of rabbit mixed with snake, and he could feel the flesh stuck between his teeth, and he could see the red caked between his nails as he rose his hands. 

And he was breaking down. 

And he couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t—

_ Beep beep beep.  _

Chan jolted awake, eyes wide and sweat pounding down his temples as he sat himself up, tugging his black t-shirt that had stuck to his chest with sweat. 

Breaths loud and filling the room, Chan couldn’t fight the horrible feeling rising in the pit of his stomach. 

It wasn’t real. 

The vivid, awful dream. 

It wasn’t real. 

Chan grabbed his phone, silencing the alarm as he scanned his contacts before clicking on the video call button beside the familiar picture. 

It wasn’t real. 

He waited, for maybe too long. His heart raced. His body was tense. Was it real?! Was it—. 

“Chan?”

Chan felt his chest tighten though relief washed over him. 

“Chan, it’s barely seven in the morning... are you okay?” 

Chan glimpsed at his phone screen, Minho filling the screen in the pink sweater that Chan had bought for him ages ago. He was lying down, but he looked content. His ears weren’t that low. He looked tired. Just tired. 

“Chan?”

“I love you.” Chan whispered, staring at the screen closely. 

“You don’t look okay... did you have a nightmare?”

Chan nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“I love you too. Do you want me to help you get back to sleep or do you have work?”

“N-no I’m off today. I forgot to turn my alarm off and it woke me and—.”

“Do you want me to sing for you?”

Chan’s lip quivered as he lay back into the bed, turning onto his side as he lay the phone upright, though his image wasn’t captured at all. 

“Would you?” 

“Of course... singing always helped you before.” Minho sounded so tired, but he also sounded so sweet. 

Chan nodded, placing a hand under his pillow as the other dragged his sheets up over his shoulder. 

“I love you... I’m sorry you had a nightmare. Just a month and I can be there to hold you.”

Chan’s eyes watered, “a month...”

“Yeah, a month. It’s a long time but... you are so worth it. You’re so lovely and worth it. I love you so so much. Now let me sing us both to sleep, Wolfie.”

Chan smiled at that before shutting his eyes, the soft melody filling his ears. 

He loved him. He loved Minho. Chan loved Minho. 

“Just a month...”

“One more month and we can see each other properly.”

Chan shut his eyes tight, “one more month... and then I can see you.”

“I know it’s hard. It’s hard for me too... but it’s safest. I know that now.”

Chan knew that too. 

A month. 

A month longer and he could hold Minho again. 

“I love you, Bunny.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If it sounds like this one is gonna get a sequel, then maybe so!
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
